


Milkshake in Central Park

by Minty_Fresh_1234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I hope you like it, I'm horrible at this writing thing, I'm so sorry, M/M, Milkshakes, No Angst, Okay I'll stop now, bye, go look her up, her username is showtiime, just fluff, love you all, my friend made me post this, no sin or smut, so sweet it will give you cavities, yo, you should all go check out her account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Fresh_1234/pseuds/Minty_Fresh_1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an intense heat wave hits New York, Alex and John are left to find there own way to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showtiime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtiime/gifts).



> :3 First one-shot being posted on here. Sorry if it's terrible. I tried my best. I hope all y'all enjoy it.

John sits on the edge of the couch, consistently trying to cool off from the intense heat. With one hand John is lifting his white tank top off his skin, hoping to get some sort of relief from not  having the fabric sticking to the sweat on his flesh. In the other hand he holds a small, blue, battery powered fan. The air from the fan is just a few degrees cooler than the air surrounding John. If I had just called a guy to come fix that shitty air conditioner, he had thought to himself. The freckled man had been trying different methods of cooling for the past two hours.  
He had tried to take a cool shower. Of course, that didn't work without the water bill for the apartment skyrocketing. John had grabbed a whole packet of popsicles out of the freezer after the shower, and spent a good half an hour eating the frozen treats. After those were gone, John had stuck his head in the freezer in a desperate attempt to cool himself off, but to no avail.   
Eventually he gave up and now sat on the couch, lazily moving the fan over his face. He is startled when Alex bursts through the door. His boyfriend is a sweaty mess, hair askew and frizzy, jacket flipped loosely over his arm. Half of his baby blue, button up shirt is messily tucked behind his black dress pants. Sweat glistened on his forehead, "John," he shouts, "this heat is unacceptable!" He kicks off his shoes and throws the pile of papers he was carrying and his jacket onto the floor. The disheveled looking boy, flops onto the couch next to John. "Washington made everyone at work go home because this heat wave is too intense." He says, scowling and unbuttoning the front of his shirt.   
"I don't blame them, Lex, this heat is unbearable," John says as he pulls his curly hair into a pony tail, "Remind me to get that fucking air conditioner fixed before the next heat wave. I'd rather not die of heatstroke." Alex nods, glumly and his frown deepens. John knows how much Alexander hates leaving work early.   
The freckled boy turns towards his boyfriend, "How about we go to Central Park, we can get milkshakes from that place you like."   
Alex smiles weakly and nods, "Okay, just let me change, I am not staying in these clothes." He stands up and pulls the now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, revealing his smooth chest. John smirks, as Alex leaves the room.   
Alexander enters the living room a few minutes later dressed in a red tee-shirt and black shorts. "Ready?" John asks him, flipping the switch of the handheld fan off and throwing it onto the couch.   
"Yeah." he says as he pulls the frizzy mop on his head up into a loose bun.   
They walk hand in hand down the sidewalk, arms swinging gently back and forth, content with the comfortable silence. Their apartment is only a few blocks away from Central Park, so it isn't a long walk.  
It is almost like walking through a portal, one second you are surrounded by looming skyscrapers and the fumes of car gas and the sounds of honking. Next thing you know you are surrounded by wildlife, the fumes and sounds don't go away completely, but they are muted slightly by the sounds of squirrels chattering and birds chirping and the smell of trees and food venders.   
John smiles when they finally reach their favorite restaurant near the park. It is a small café on the corner of the street. It's color scheme was adorable. There was frilly lace and many things were colored pink. The awning above the shop is stripped pink and white. The cursive writing on the window of the store is also a pale pink color that matches almost everything else. All the tables out front has two chairs on either side and a large umbrella looming over head. It is quite a romantic scene.    
They walk inside the store and are greeted with the enticing smell of baked goods, and are pleased when the cool air hits their sweaty faces.   
The tiles on the floor of the shop are checkered white and pink. The booths by the walls each have their own lacy table mats to set food on. It seems like the cafe emitted positive feelings and that is why John and Alex enjoy this spot so much.   
Alex releases Johns hand and walks up to the cafe's counter. "I would like a large chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and two straws." He says to the plump, rosy cheeked, cheerful looking old lady at the counter. She smiles and nods, turning around to get their order.  
John walks up beside Alex and wraps his arm around the shorter boys waist, pulling him closer despite the intense heat. Alex leans his head so that it is resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.   
The old woman walks back up to counter holding a large milkshake glass. There is a heavy amount of whipped cream on top and a cherry resting on the peak of the white mountain. Two pink bendy straws poke out of the cool drink.   
"That will be four dollars and fifty cents." The woman says, sliding the milkshake across the counter.   
Alex hands her a five dollar bill, "Keep the change." He says before picking up the glass and grabbing John's hand, pulling him out the door.  
They sit in the white metal chairs at the table farthest away from any other people.  
John holds Alex's hand while he rambles and complains about work, occasionally taking a sip from the milkshake.   
"It's his fucking hair that annoys me the most, it's always flouncing and he always flips it around." Alex rants, "I swear Jefferson doesn't have a brain under all that hair of his."  
John laughs, "So what was the debate subject today?" He asks, taking the cherry off the top of the whipped cream mountain and sucking on it.  
"Hey, I was going to eat that!" Alex says. John smiles and takes the cherry out of his mouth and hands it to Alex, "And to answer your question, my new debt plan was the subject of the debate." He says, picking the stem off the cherry and laying it on the napkin next to the cup, "it went terrible, Jefferson completely ruined my argument, him and his bitch, Madison. They both argued against it for no reason and eventually Washington got fed up with all of us and set the plan aside for another day." Alex frowns and pops the cherry in his mouth, biting down hard.   
John feels bad for his boyfriend, he knows how hard Alexander worked on that debt plan, how many sleepless nights he went through just to get it done, and to have it all ruined by Jefferson, it gives Alex the right to be angry.   
The freckled boy squeezes his boyfriend's hand and smiles sadly, "Don't worry, Lex, you'll get the plan through, because you're non-stop."  
Alex smiles back at him, "Thanks, Jacky," the smaller boy takes the straw between his thumb and pointer finger and sips the rest of the milkshake from the bottom of the glass. "Well, that was refreshing, but how 'bout we go back to the apartment and try and cool off some more." Alex says, taking a handful of spare change out of his pocket and placing it on the table.   
John smiles and nods, getting up from his seat. They head back to the apartment hand in hand.


End file.
